


Jealous Jules

by TheMultiShipper



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Cornerback got handsy and groped Dola, Cornerback tried to shoot his shot and almost died for it, Danny and Jules are already married, Danny is getting hit on, Gorgeous Danny, Jealousy, Julian is a jealous husband, Kissing, M/M, beard kink?, it only happened once and is mentioned in one sentence, mention of a groping incident on the field., mischievous Jules, noncon groping on field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: Julian is an overprotective husband and Danny is so gorgeous that apparently everyone falls in love with him, especially the guy who’s supposed to be stopping him from making plays.





	Jealous Jules

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a noncon groping incident with Danny and I’ll put an (**) so that you know where it happens. But it’s just jealous and protective Jules over his husband.  
> Note: Julian knows his boundaries of being jealous and acts a bit extreme but Danny doesn’t care about it and would tell Julian if it made him uncomfortable.

Danny was on the sidelines, watching Tom struggle with getting his audibles heard in the loud stadium. He saw the ball snap, and immediately located the receivers trying to get open. He saw Tom flick his eyes to Julian before throwing the ball to him. Watching with an abated breath, he saw Julian catch it before being stopped by a cornerback, just short of the down. He jogged to the field, replacing Hogan. 

He immediately went to huddle to listen for their plays, standing close to Julian. He went to his position, before running his route when the ball snapped. Turning a fraction, he caught the ball before getting tackled by the opposite team’s cornerback. He managed to get the down.

“Damn man, you’re gorgeous for a player. You sure you’re not a model,” the player flirted as he helped him from the ground. “I mean, I ain’t gay but you sure got me contemplating.”

 

Danny blushed before walking away without responding, leaving the football on the ground. He’s in a small daze, thinking about the fact that another football player just flirted with him in the middle of a game. Walking back to the sideline, he noticed Julian was there too. He walked up to him before settling next to him. He must’ve had a look on his face because Julian turned to him with a concerned look on his face.

“Hey, are you alright?” Julian asked, “you seem like you’re deep in thought. What are you thinking about?”

Danny shook his head, but Julian was persistent.

“Fine, geez I’ll tell you. Promise you won’t get mad?” Danny questioned, eyebrows raised. Julian shook his head with wide eyed, hands held up in an innocent gesture. “Remember when I was on the field a minute ago, when we did the paper route?” At Julian’s blank look, Danny continued. “Well when I got tackled by that corner, he picked me up and started flirting with me. I found it weird, that’s all,” he finished. 

He didn’t look at Julian when he was talking so when he did, he was surprised to see Julian with an angry look on his face, muscles tense and hands clenched into fists. 

Fuck, Danny thought, I shouldn’t have told him. I should’ve waited until the game was finished. 

With it being a couple of minutes left in the second quarter, Danny thought it would be a terrible, awkward second half of the game. But he didn’t know it would escalate.

 

Within the third quarter, whenever Danny was put in the game, that same player would be there to block him. And every time he tackled him, he always flirted. It got to the point where he asked for Danny’s number in front of Julian, uncaring if the other players heard. 

He was next to Julian for the play when it happened. Danny was tackled and when he was helped up, ****he was groped by the corner. Gasping in shock, Danny pushed the other player away, running back to the huddle. Little did he know that Julian saw the whole thing. 

So when Danny lined up next to Julian, Julian made the gesture to switch spots at the last second so that the defenders couldn’t match them. So when Danny ran Julian’s route, Julian ran his, with the flirty corner covering him instead of Danny. He saw Tom throw the ball to Julian but wasn’t prepared for what happened next. 

Julian caught the ball and was immediately tackled by the corner. He saw some struggling before he saw the corner push Julian, hands going straight for his face mask. Julian pushed back and looked for the flag. He got it, a personal foul that cost the corner’s team valuable yards. But it didn’t stop there. 

Every time Danny was on the field, Julian always manages to switch last second, keeping the corner’s attention on him, something Danny was grateful for. When the Patriots won the game, Danny went straight to the locker room. Tried to.

 

Danny was walking alone to the locker room when he was stopped by the same corner who kept flirting with him.

“Hey so I noticed that we kept getting interrupted by that Edelman guy so I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner.” At Danny’s shocked look, he continued. “I know we lost the game but I was hoping to score one with you?”

Before Danny could respond, he was interrupted by an arm wrapping around his waist. 

“Hey babe, you ready to go?” Julian looked at him, eyes glinting with a devious look, and his arm around him tense. Danny nodded.

Julian chuckled before directing his attention to the frustrated corner. “Look, I’m sure you’re new to the League and frankly I don’t give a shit. But just know that Dola here doesn’t want you. He deserves someone better than a rookie and right now that person is me. Trust me, he’s classy and deserves someone as such. So until he gets tired of me, which will be never, don’t ever fucking flirt with him again, especially in front of me. Because if I see you in the same space as him again, trying to get him into bed with you, I will not be so nice as I am this time. Consider this a warning, to not mess with Edelman’s husband, yeah we’re married, because I have the whole team behind me and we’ll do everything we can to protect my love here from people like you.” Julian politely smiled, eyes dark. “Also, touch him or anybody else like that again, and you won’t be playing for the league anymore. In fact, no one would be able to find you after I’m done with you.”

The corner nodded frantically before taking off, far away from Edelman and his gorgeous but unavailable husband. 

Danny sighed in relief before turning to face Julian. “Did you really have to do that?” At Julian’s unapologetic shrug, he let out a deep breath before grasping Julian’s biceps. Wrapping those thick arms around his hips, Danny pulled Julian into a deep kiss. 

“You know what being jealous does to me,” Danny murmured in the kiss. “You’re so hot when you’re angry and jealous. Makes me horny as fuck” he moaned. 

Julian gripped Danny’s ass with both hands, pushing him against the nearest wall. Grinding against him, he pulled back from the kiss and started kissing down Danny’s neck, where he was most sensitive. Danny threaded his fingers through Julian’s hair, moaning when he felt his beard scratch against his neck.

“Ahem, guys, all the guys left. It’s time to go home,” Tom coughed.

Both pulled back, blushing as they faced their quarterback. Well Danny was, Julian just had a big smirk on his face. 

Sighing, Danny slapped Julian’s shoulder before heading into the locker room. “Get that look off your face Jules, or no celebration at home.” The smirk instantly disappeared before Julian sprinted to the locker room, where a yelp was heard as soon as he ran in. 

Tom shook his head at his receivers before deciding to head home. Let them get caught by a personnel, Tom thought, maybe they’ll learn to control their urges next time. 


End file.
